Alfarid
Alfarīd (アルフリード) is a major character in The Heroic Legend of Arslan and a playable character in Arslan: The Warriors of Legend. Alfarīd is first seen when her father and his followers are killed by Silvermask. Though bloodthirsty for revenge, her foe is out of her league. Narsus rescues her and consoles her over her loss. Charmed by her savior, Alfarīd follows him into Arslan's forces as his self-proclaimed wife. Personality Skilled with sword, bow and horsemanship, Alfarīd prides herself as a warrior worthy of her Zott roots. She is headstrong and tomboyish, stubbornly sticking to her beliefs through thick and thin. Even during her leisure, Alfarīd is always moving; she knows the value of hard labor and cheerfully wants to help others. The bandit would rather look after those in immediate need than debate the philosophies or politics of the war. Whenever she has the chance, Alfarīd makes an effort to fawn over Narsus. She tries to spoil him with feminine allure, seemingly unaware that her advances are not appreciated. Her fascination with Narsus often causes arguments with Elam. Alfarīd respects and admires Farangis's composure, frequently visiting her senior for heartfelt consolation. Quotes :See also: Alfarid/Quotes Gameplay Movesets :R1 (Unique Skill): Stays stationary. Hold down R1 to aim. Let go to have Alfarid shoot an explosive fire arrow. : : Alfarid kicks enemies into the air and fires a shot that causes an explosion. Light Bow= ;Fire Weapon Art : : Backwards vault to fire three arrows in front of her. : , : Alfarid jumps into the air while firing a spreading shot of arrows. : , , : Alfarid rolls and jumps into the air firing some arrows down. : , , , , ( ): Dashes forward. She then performs a sliding kick and fires some arrows forward. : , , , , : Alfarid jumps into the air and rains a volley of arrows down on enemies. Mash to rapidly fire more arrows. Alter her aim by moving the analog stick. Finishes by firing a final set of arrows. : , , , , , : Alfarid does a spinning jump while firing arrows. : , , , , , : Hunched over as she fires three arrows. Hops to fire three more. Rolls to her feet and fires three more arrows from a crouching position. Stands and swings her bow two times, firing three arrows with each swing. She ends by twirling and swishing her arms a final time, firing three arrows as she turns. : , : Three arrows quickly fired beneath her. : , : Flips and shoots three arrows directly below her. :Dashing : Spins into a crouching stop, firing three arrows as she turns. :Charge Shift: Turns and fires five arrows. Spins as she fires more arrows and ends by sitting and firing a fan of fire arrows in front of her. ;Water Weapon Art : , , , ( ): Alfarid runs towards an enemy. She grabs them with her legs, spins around while twisting around their head head, then slams them down. While she is on the ground, Alfraid breakdances to kick them back into the air and then leaps up to shoot her foe away with arrows. If she doesn't run into an opponent, she will bodyslam to the ground and flip back to her feet. : , , , , , ( ): Alfarid sprints and leaps into the air to slam her heel into the ground which launches hit foes. She sits and turns to fires some arrows above her. : , , , , , , ( ): Alfarid dashes for jump kick. When she lands, she jumps again for a powerful one-foot stomp. She jumps a third time to fire several fire arrows in a fan formation in front of her. The player can angle the direction of Alfarid's attacks in between each phase. ;Power Weapon Art : , , , : Crouches as she fires three charged arrows in front of her. ;Fusion Weapon Art :Fire and Miasma Elements :C4 and C5 are Miasma. C6 is Fire. ;Mounted Moveset : : Shoots an arrow to the left of her saddle. : (during Power Sprint): Readies an arrow. Press again to let her fire a powerful shot. |-|Feather Sword= ;Power Weapon Art : : Sprints forward. She then hops for a diagonal slash. : , : Diagonal slash that launches. : , , , ( ): Sprints forward. She leaps into the air for a twirling slash. When she lands, she can blow her opponents back with an underhand slash. : , , , : Turning slice that knocks enemies away. : , , , , , ( ): Turning overhead cut that is followed by another slash. Generates a whirlwind that launches foes. Alfarid can then follow with an anticipated overhead chop that knocks foes further away from her. : , , , , , : A turning slash before she runs forward to dice up anything in her path. Mash to lengthen her sprint. She ends with a horizontal slash that knocks foes back. : , , , , , : Crouching diagonal slash that's followed by her rising to her feet for two diagonal cuts. Lowers herself to stab forward and follows it with a high diagonal slash. Ends her chain by hopping up for a quick overhead chop that slams into the ground. : , : Diagonal slash that requires some recovery time when she lands. : , : Hovers slightly before plummeting to plunge sword into the ground. :Dashing : Sliding diagonal slash. :Charge Shift: Slashes to hurl a whirlwind forward. She hops into the air for a powerful overhead chop. ;Wind Weapon Art : , , , , ( ): An overhead chop that launches foes. Follows with a quick stab that knocks them further back. ;Miasma Weapon Art : , , , , : Sprints forward. If she connects with an opponent, Alfarid will run on top of them and jump off their shoulders. She flips in the air and plummets with a spinning overhead chop. Should she miss, Alfarid slides to a stop. : , , , , , , ( ): Charges forward while surrounded by blue energy. She halts her charge with a diagonal slash. The appending charge makes her hop up for a powerful overhead slash that knocks enemies back. ;Fusion Weapon Art :Wind and Fire Elements :C3 and C6 are Wind. C4 and C5 are Fire. ;Mounted Moveset :Same as Bow moveset. Fighting Style Gallery Alfarid Original Costume (AWL DLC).jpg|Original costume Category:Heroic Legend of Arslan Characters